A Bruise and a Bracelet
by Dragonsbane1611
Summary: GTNLG She showed her wrist to the older woman who glanced stoically between it and the young man's face. It looks better on her.


Author's Note: Oh, my ... it _has_ been awhile, hasn't it? Especially for good ol' NLG. I do hope you all haven't forgotten me, or lost hope ... Once again, Cousin (MoonCroww), has recruited me for some backstory for her new probable-epic-in-the-making "Greater Things". Be sure to read it. And review. She'd really give the proverbial 'it' to me if I didn't tell you to review.And on with the GT-NLG ...  
... that sounds like a classic car. DragonsBane1611, PoNLFf.

_**

* * *

**_

A Bruise and a Bracelet

_Feb.2005_

Kneeling at the edge of the flower bed, he smiled faintly at the baby-blue and lilac blooms before him.

"What did you call these?" she queried.

"Winged Lilies. See," he pointed, "how the petals seem to furl and unfurl in the wind?"

He studied her large blue eyes, which glittered with starbursts of sunlight. They seemed glassy, but he saw the spark of intrigue behind them and, then, the hint of confusion.

"But, Neville, there is no wind," she told him.

His grin widened and he nodded, tugging a petal free, "No, there isn't. The petals have small wings tucked underneath, you see. When it's time for the flower to go dormant, if properly cared for, the petals detach and fly." The wings opened as he still held the petal between his fingers and he released it. She watched as it flew away.

"I like these."

"You sure?" he pressed, motioning at a grouping of white and yellow blossoms farther down the garden. "I've got kissing daisies, as well."

She ran her hand over the fluttering lilies and grinned at the feather-light touches they rendered to her palm.

"Okay," he said, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves. He set a flower pot between them. "Which one?"

She chose an amethyst-coloured plant and he reached for it, but stopped himself.

"Luna, would you like to…?" his voice trailed off as he gestured vaguely between the flowers and the pot.

"I don't know, Neville. Herbology isn't exactly my strength."

"I'll show you," he assured her, holding out his hand.

The young woman consented and he placed her hands at the base of the plant.

"You have to get as close to the root as you can," he explained. "Now, grasp it tightly, and give it a firm tug. Like this."

Together, they pulled the plant out of the ground.

"Very good," he beamed, taking his hands back as she set it in the flowerpot. "You can use some soil from where we pulled it to fill in the spaces. She began to carefully layer the dark earth around the plant, her enjoyment evident in her face. Taking a deep breath, he leant toward her cheek.

"There," she said, turning to look at him.

"Aaahh," he exclaimed, falling onto his bottom and holding his hand to his eye as her wand fell from behind her ear, sparking lightly.

"Oh, Neville, I'm sorry."

"No, no," he mumbled, feeling the colour rise in his cheeks. "My fault."

Moving to kneel in beside him, she took his hand from his eye.

"Let me see."

He seemed to be caught in a wink.

"It didn't get me in the eye, but just below it. I'm fine."

She ran a thumb over the injured place and smiled as his embarrassment grew.

"It's nothing," he stated, yet he was hesitant to move away from her touch.

"You're going to have that for a little while, I'd say."

"Have what?"

She retrieved her wand and conjured a light mist that created a mirror on the air. Studying his reflection, he saw the pink starburst just under his left eye where the wand had jabbed him. The mist dissipated, slowly revealing her smiling face just inches from his own and he remembered his former intentions.

Luna, however, beat him to the punch, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Your cheeks are the colour of your brightest rose," she laughed, sitting back on her haunches.

"Do you want to go into town today?" he asked softly, studying her face.

"What for?"

He shrugged, taking her hands and intertwining their fingers, "Whatever."

"I'd like that," Luna agreed and he laid back on the grass, pulling her with him.

"I would too," he whispered into her cheek.

"Then let's go," she called, jumping up and running toward the house. Feigning exasperation, he sighed and laid there for a few more minutes before getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Let's go," he repeated, jogging into the house. She wasn't in the kitchen, nor the living room. "Luna?"

"She said you were going into town?" his grandmother asked, looking up from her book.

"Yes, do you need anything?"

"No, no," the woman shook her head. Almost reluctantly, she said, "You two … enjoy yourselves. She went on ahead."

"Thanks, gran," he said, taking his cloak off the peg by the door. Feeling his money pouch in the pocket, he said his goodbyes to his grandmother and made for town center.

_Pop!_

"Luna!" he gasped, hand going to his chest involuntarily. "You scared me half to death. Where'd you go?"

"Just from the side of the house."

"You and that apparation license are going to be a handful," he commented, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"No, I'd much rather walk. I just wanted to try it … again."

They began the walk to the main drag of the small town. Just past the bed and breakfast there was a dusty window with a display of antique toys and children books that had occupied that space long before anyone could remember. Most of the townsfolk glanced as they passed, never stopping or giving Hodge's and Podge's Vintage Variety a second thought. Those who did stop were pleasantly surprised to find a large, rather round, red-faced man exuding rich joviality. The billing would make one think he sold antiquities only, but he had nearly everything anyone could ask for. That which he lacked, he could get on order lickety-split. When asked for the name of his supplier, he would wink and touch his forefinger to his nose as if this was a grand secret that he would never divulge.

Neville, however, knew his secret.

"Ah, Neville, my boy," the man welcomed happily, opening his arms and bowing when bells on the door announced their entrance. "Lady Lovegood."

Luna smiled and drifted toward a magazine rack.

"Hodge," the young man nodded his greeting and leaned on the counter.

The big man winked and held up a finger as a small boy approached the register.

"This one, sir," he squeaked, handing him an old tin top. It was the size of a football, with an old pressure crank on the upper end to get it spinning, and it fit perfectly in the man's huge palm. The enamel was chipping but, otherwise, it seemed in good shape. "Is it broken?"

Hodge picked it up and narrowed his eyes, studying it closely.

"Won't it spin?"

"No, sir."

"Hmm," the man mumbled, setting it on the countertop and pulling the crank up, only to have it drop back with no resistance. "Let me try something."

Neville and the boy watched as he twirled the top in his hand and ran his finger along the outside. A small spark followed the path of his fingertip and he laughed a deep, belly laugh.

"Try it now," Hodge encouraged, giving it back to the boy. Taking it to the floor, he pumped the pressure-crank and the top began to spin as the boys eyes lit up. The man winked at Neville before the boy stood and pulled out a handful of coins. "No charge, laddie. If it gives you any trouble, bring it back, and I'll have a talk with it."

The boy grinned and ran off, the bells on the door ringing with his exit. Smiling widely, the man patted Neville on the back firmly, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Children are great, aren't they?" Hodge chuckled. Jabbing a thick thumb over his shoulder, he said, "We've got something in the back for you two."

"Luna?" Neville called and he found her frowning at the latest issue of _National Geographic._

"There's not one fantastical beast in here, Neville. I should write them," she told him, dropping the book back into its place on the rack and taking his hand.

"First thing when we get back," he nodded, leading her through a wide door beyond the counter leading them into what looked like another store. Hodge shut the door behind them and moved to stand beside another cash register.

"Podgy!" he called. "The Lord and Lady have come in."

Neville shook his head and the nicknames.

"Have you not gotten the latest edition?" Luna wanted to know, waving an outdated copy of _The Quibbler_ at the clerk. "It was released last week, you know?"

"On the edge of my seat, Luna-lass, but it hasn't come."

"I'll tell father when I get home," she decided, flipping through the pages. "I do enjoy this piece on the scandals peppering the history of the mugwumps."

"Dumbledore's a Supreme Mugwump, you know, Luna?" Neville informed her.

"There's always an exception, Neville."

"Podgy!" Hodge's booming voice sounded again.

"Then _you_ come back and get this blasted box down!" a muffled voice exclaimed in the room behind the large man.

"Are you magical or not! Oh, yes, I forgot," Hodge laughed loudly, excusing himself from his patrons and disappearing behind a door. Neville wandered to a display of Dr. Coconutter's Blue Brains and curled his lip.

"What would possess someone to eat something like th?" he thought aloud, but was interrupted by a door opening.

"Take a looky 'ere, Neville," Hodge beckoned, a small box on the counter.

"Where's Podge?" On cue, the door opened, and if he hadn't known what to look for, he would have missed the co-owner. Dropping his eyes, Neville saw the house-elf give him a smug, but pleasant smile.

"Get up here, Podgy," the man thumped his meaty hand on the countertop. "D'you want to show him or not?"

"Give me a boost, would you?" the elf requested and Hodge picked him up and set him near the box. "There we are. Come, now, Neville, what do you think about this?" The creature lifted the top off the box to reveal a gold bangle bracelet resting lightly on a cotton pad.

Neville took the jewelry in hand and noticed the little starburst engravings. They reminded him of her eyes. "How much?"

"I could give you a pretty good deal on it," Podge beamed before leaning close to the young man. "You really think she'll like it? Thought of her as soon as I saw it in the book."

"Sure, she will," he grinned, pulling out his money. In his peripheral vision, Neville saw both owners start to tell him to put it away but he stopped them. "Don't even start that. How much?"

"Five galleons," Hodge offered rather reluctantly.

"I'm not convinced," the young man murmured, counting gold coins.

After a silent exchange, Podge shrugged, "Seven."

Neville counted out twelve and dropped them on the table.

"Does that include gift-wrapping? No? Here," he said, leaving them three more. Shaking his head, Hodge scooped the coins into his large palm and put them in to the cash drawer as the house-elf re-boxed the bracelet and tied a glittering purple ribbon about it.

"Lord Longbottom," the elf bowed humbly, holding the box out toward the patron.

"Fantastic," Neville smiled, backtracking toward the muggle half of the store. "If you see anything else of interest, you'll let me know, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else," Hodge grinned, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Should I owl or just wait for you to return?"

"Oh, we'll be back before long, you know that," Neville returned the smile, pocketing the gift.

"Are we leaving already?" Luna queried closing the outdated edition.

"Not if you want to stay longer."

"I should really get on to father about that magazine lest I forget," she thought aloud. "Until next time, gentlemen."

"With baited breath, milady" Podge bowed low the second time as the two of them left the store. As they began to stroll back toward Neville's house, he slipped an arm around her waist and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm starting to think I'm not enough for you," he started, sighing.

"What?" she gave him an odd look.

"It's becoming quite apparent that you only visit those two when you need a self-esteem boost … _Lady _Lovegood."

She sort of shrugged and leaned into him, "I should remind you that it was _you_ who wanted to go into town, _Lord _Longbottom."

"Yes, I suppose there is that, isn't there?"

They walked the rest of the way in silent appreciation of one another and he led her through the gate and to where they left the repotted lily next to the flower bed.

"This will remind me of you while I am school," Luna told him, lifting the flowerpot.

"Y-you're going to take it to Hogwarts?" Neville was suddenly apprehensive.

"Putting it in the window near my bed in the dormitory. When will it go dormant?"

"What if someone asks why you have it? Wh-what'll you tell them?"

She looked up at him with a knowing look on her face.

"You shouldn't be so worried about what people are going to say. The worst they could do is hide it from me, and if they do, I'll take care of it."

Neville nodded with a small smile, "Late November. Water it everyday and it should get plenty of sunlight in the window. If something happens to it, or it stops moving, owl me, or take it to Professor Sprout. When the petals are edged in dark purple, take it outside. The breeze should start to lift the petals away."

Setting the plant at her feet, she wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed his chin. A frown passed over her features.

"Do you have something in your pocket?" she asked.

"Oh," he exclaimed, pulling out the box with a newly-crumpled bow. "Whoops. It's for you."

She took the box and fingered the ribbon, "What for?"

"Poking me in the eye."

Luna smiled as she opened the box and pulled out the bracelet.

She admired it for a moment before slipping it on her wrist and saying, "It matches your bruise."


End file.
